Twilight's Beauty
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Twilight, Bella, Rosalie and Alice are thrown into something that they've never done before: High School in the mortal world. Better summary inside, Some what human. ExB, AxJ, EmxR Up for adoption.
1. Discovery

**I hope you like this story. Believe it or not I got this idea from a crazy dream. Anyway I don't own twilight or anything that doesn't belong to me. Unlike my other story there will be cussing here and there  
**

**Summary; Bella, Rosalie and Alice attend Midnight Academy with Twilight Cullen. Midnight Academy exists outside the realm we call our own, only a few people know about MA. The reason? Midnight Academy is a school for mythical creatures. Enter Edward,Lucas, Jasper, and Emmett, they meet Twilight and the girls which means their in for the ride of their lives.**

"Okay class, that's enough for today." My dance teacher said dismissing the class.

Everyone went to change in the locker room except for me and my three sisters (well their not my real blood sisters but close enough.) The oldest of our group is Rosalie. She has long golden blond hair that reached a little past her shoulder blades. Rosalie also has ice blue eyes and could put any model to shame. The youngest of our group is Alice, she is very short and thin to the extreme with pixie like features. Alice has short black hair that spikes out everywhere with blue gray eyes. Alice is also very hyper. The second youngest is Bella, she has long curly chocolate brown hair about to her back and deep chocolate brown eyes. That leaves me, I have shoulder length choppy black hair with side swept bangs, on the right side I have a blond highlight. I have light sapphire blue eyes.

" TWILIGHT!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled back.

" I said that there are boys here." Alice pointed to three guys standing in the doorway. There was a huge guy almost all muscle, the first instinct you would have would be to run away but the smile gave away that he wasn't dangerous. The big guy had curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Next to him was a guy with honey blond hair and blue gray eyes. He was lanky and looked skinny compared to muscles. The last boy in the door way had unruly blond hair and emerald green eyes, he was more boyish than the others but I'm guessing they're all about seventeen. I must of had my defenses up to not have heard anything. _"Sorry, I was thinking." _I thought to Bella and the others.

" You guys looking for the dance instructor?" I asked the guys.

" Yeah, we wanted to sign up up for the hip-hop class." The blond explained.

"You guys just missed him, but uh are you guys new here?" Rosalie asked.

" Yeah, I'm Jasper. This is Emmett." The blond, Jasper pointed to muscles. " And that's Edward."

" I'm Twilight, this is Rosalie, the pixie is Alice and then that's Bella." I introduced.

"Pleased to meet you all." Edward said smiling.

_Think of me when you're out_

_when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly, it's a shame I'm a dream  
_

_._

" Hey, Twi speaking." I answered.

" Twilight, are you still at the dance studio." My dad, Carlisle asked

" Yeah, Why?"

"Well, your mother called." Carlisle started. " She said that there were three boys with you."

" And?" I pressed, I noticed that everyone had fell silent.

" Their Gifteds."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yes, I would like for you to ask them to come to Midnight and see if their interested." Carlisle hung up.

I growled in frustration and turned to everyone.

" Would you guys like to come to our school?" I asked.

" Yeah, sure." Emmett spoke up. Bella, Rose and Alice looked kind of confused but didn't voice it. They have learned over the years to trust me on these things. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

" The earthly bound are here to stay, but we the myths can not. Please let us leave so we can be. To Midnight we need to see."

In an instant we were swept away from the dance studio to Carlisle's office. Alice had changed into her white skirt and blue t-shirt with black Jimmy Choos. Rosalie had transformed into her blue skinny jeans and her red off the shoulder top. Bella had on a green long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. They sat along the walls as the guys took the seats in the middle of the office. I had changed into my black leggings that went a little past my knees. I also had a red plaid skirt. Along with that I had a black t-shirt with a blooming rose. To finish the outfit off I had black bangles, a studded belt and combat boots.

" Welcome to Midnight Academy." Carlisle said behind me. I looked down and concentrated on the three guys in front of me.

" This is a little weird but there are all different emotions swirling around." Jasper thought. Ah, so he's an empath.

"Hmm, it seems I can't read Bella's mind. Interesting." Cool, mind reader.

" The blond chick, Rosalie is smokin' HOT!" Emmett's thoughts were loud. I laughed. The guys looked at me like I had three heads. I noticed dad hadn't started explaining yet.

" Sorry," I snickered " Well, as dad said, this is Midnight Academy. This is a special school."

Bella, Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes, they've heard this to many times to count. I glared at them and then turned back to the guys.

" The reason this is a special school is it because it's a school for mythical creatures." I said cutting staight to the point.

" How do you fit in to all this?" Emmett asked, the others looked interested.

" My dad is the dean, Carlisle," I nodded towards him. "He's a vampire and my mom's a teacher here, she's part gifted and part witch turned vampire. They founded the school."

" What about them?" Edward motioned towards Rose, Bella and Alice.

" Alice is a vampire pixie who can see the future, Rosalie is a full witch and Bella is a beginer witch." I explained " I'm one-fourth vampire, one-fourth gifted, one-fourth human and one-fourth witch."

" What can you do?" Jasper asked.

" I can communicate with you telepathicly, I'm a manipulater, I have mental and physical shields, and can get past any shields."

" So, you know about us?" Edward asked.

" Yes, which is why your here." Carlisle said speaking up for the first time. " We were wondering if you would like to join, that is after you guys are done scouting."

" Well-" I cut Jasper off.

" No, they are not going." I told him.

" Twilight Faith Cullen." Carlisle used the father voice.

" Dad, its to dangerous. I still don't like the fact that Bella, Alice and Rose are going but of course I need back up."

" They can show you around, plus seven is better than four."

" AARRGGH." I yelled in frustration. " Fine, I'm going to go hunt!"

I jumped off Carlisle's desk and slamed the door shut.

**I hoped that you like this story. Now all you have to do is press that green button and tell me what you think, I know you want to.**


	2. New Mission

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I got cast as Veruca Salt in my school's play ( Willy Wonka, in case you don't know who) so it's been a little crazy now that i have practice and what not. I hope you like this chapter and will try and update more sooner.**

Edward point of view

I watch as Twilight stormed out of the office. I really couldn't believe that I'm actually here, We've always know that each other was different but me, Jazz and Em never knew if there were other people who were like us. All through Twilight's explanation I had snuck glances at Bella. I couldn't read her mind, it was a little frustrating but also made me curious. Carlisle sighed.

" What Twilight was talking about is you seven going scouting." Carlisle spoke. Emmett, Jasper and I must of looked confused so he went on explaining further. " Scouting is when you go to the mortal world and make sure that myths are behaving and none of us are in danger repeating history. Usually only two or four people but in this case you'll need this number."

" Which means I'll be teaching everything you need to know about our history and MA so you don't fuck up. We'll be staying for one month or so that way we know people are on their best behavior. Also I just got word that there are fugitives on the lose so the portal will be closed once we leave." Twilight said appearing out of no where. Her light sapphire blue eyes were now almost glowing. " Esme, my mother, will have everything we need at a house on the edge of Forks Washington." Twilight yet again jumped off her fathers desk. She looked at everyone and rolled her eyes. I focused on the thoughts that she must be hearing.

Carlisle;_ I bet the only reason Twilight doesn't want them to come is because she thinks she's dangerous._

Rosalie; _Geez, why oh why do they have to come along. I mean the big guy is cute but, Ugh this is SO annoying._

Alice;_ Yeah! This means a huge SHOPPING trip! Then Barbie Bella, Rosalie and Twilight time.!_

Jasper; _hmm, excitement from Alice, annoyance from Rosalie, Wiriness from Carlisle and frustration from Twilight. Wow, complex._

Emmett;_ I'm hungry, Rosalie's hot, maybe I should challenge Jasper to a rematch, oh, X-BOX!_

Emmett never stops amazing me with the way his mind works. Before I had a chance to hear anything else Twilight went over to the girls and started talking to them in hushed whispers. After a while Twilight finally came back and sat on Carlisle's desk. Carlisle rolled his eyes but said nothing.

" I know that this is kind of weird-" Twilight started. Jasper snorted. Twilight narrowed her eyes. " What's so funny?"

" Everything you've said is weird, in fact, it's border line insane!" Jasper was getting mad, but Twilight was furious.

" It's not my fault you have these gifts!" Twilight yelled. " All this school, and even me, is trying to do is to help myths live in peace and control their powers." Twilight jumped off the desk. " I don't know about you but I'm gone."

Before you could even blink, Twilight disappeared into thin air but was replaced by Rosalie, Bella and Alice. Alice stepped up and slapped Jasper in the face.

" You jackass." Alice spat. " All Twilight was trying to do was explain things."

Jasper looked at her incredulously.

" One swing wouldn't hurt." Rosalie yelled, Bella trying to hold her back. " Well, not much."

" Look, this isn't going to solve anything by-" Jasper cut Bella off.

" Stop trying to be the peacemaker!"

I stood up and placed a hand on Jasper's chest while moving Bella behind me.

" Jazz, stop. You're acting ridiculous." I calmly told him. Jasper relaxed and sat down with his head in hands.

" I'm sorry, sometimes my temper gets the best of me."

" Well, you need to tell that to Twi. " Rosalie said.

" Where would Twilight go to cool off?" Emmett asked.

All three girls looked at each other and said " Skate Park" simultaneously.

" Well, let's go!" Emmett stood up from his chair and made his way to the door but turned on his heel. " How do we get there, where is it and will there be food?"

"We'll take you there and Yeah, there's food." Rosalie explained. She closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. The surroundings changed from and office to a skatepark. There weren't any skaters around except for three people. There was a boy about fifteen or sixteen, he had sandy blond hair and gray green eyes. The girl next to him had the same hair and eyes. It was obvious they're twins. The twins were talking with Twilight. Bella, Alice and Rosalie ran up and hugged the twins

" Bells, Ali, Rose!" The girl squealed " It's been so long!"

" Sky! How was New York?" Rosalie asked

" It was so much fun! And the Boys!" Sky stated. She turned and noticed us for the first time. "But apparently I've missed the newbies. Who are they?"

" The blond is Jasper, the building is Emmett and last is Edward." Twilight spoke up.

_" Sorry, Jasper."_ Twilight spoke in her mind, which was heard by Jasper.

_" It's okay, It's just a lot to take in."_

" Well, I'm Skylar and this is my twin Tyler, We own this park and are also werewolves." Skylar explained.

" You guys part of Midnight Academy?" Tyler asked. The girls looked down and Twilight looked a little sad.

" We start our first official week after we're done scouting." I said. Both Jasper and Emmett agreed. Twilight looked up in question. I nodded. Twilight ran and flung her arms around me. I stumbled back but didn't fall. Twilight looked happy, I didn't know how we made her happy but I'm glad we did.

" I'm glad we made you happy sis." I said Twilight looked up at me.

" I've never had any brothers before."

" Well, we'll all be there for you." I whispered in her ear." Me, Jazz and especially Em."

I picked Twilight up and carried Twi piggyback to where the rest were.

"'Kay guys, we've got to go meet that alumni whose supposed to act as our guardian. Then we'll figure out relations." Alice explained. All of a sudden the scenery once again changed. We now stood in front of a victorian house. It was at least four stories high with a slanted tile roof. The colors were mostly brown and red.

" For now, Welcome Home." Twilight stated.

** So, I hoped you liked this chapter, I did. Please review and tell me what you think, I also want to know who you think Twilight and the gang should meet first, I'm thinking either Tanya or Lauren. But I want to hear what you think.**

**- Cameo  
**


	3. New Rooms, Old Lives

** Okay, Here is the third chapter of Twilight's Beauty! The gang's first day of school isn't until the next chap but the house, meeting the alumni, and the girl's past are. I don't own Twilight (the movie and the book). Enjoy!**

Edward Point of View

Twilight hopped off my back and raced up the stairs to the front door. Twilight unlocked the door and we all went in as Twilight started looking around.

" Hey!" Twilight yelled. " Anybody here?"

Just then a guy with black hair, almost black eyes and unnaturally pale skin came from the kitchen. He stopped once he saw Twilight and grinned. Twilight however froze mid-step and was suddenly behind me.

" Well, well, well." The guy stated. " It's been along time freak."

" Dylan, apparently it hasn't been long enough." Twilight said, narrowing her eyes.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dylan shook his head. " Is that anyway to treat your favorite cousin?"

I turned and faced Twilight, Least to say: I was surprised.

" I'm sorry, since when are you James? **( not James from twilight, this one is based on my cousin James. He's really cool. James will make an appearance. I think it's pretty funny because my cousin is nothing like the book and movie's James)** " Cause all I see is a heartless jerk." Twilight spat.

_" Twi, go over to Bella and Alice. We can't have you attacking Dylan again."_ Rosalie told Twilight telepathically. Twilight gave a slight nod and went over to where Bella and Alice stood. I motioned to Jasper and then there was a calming atmosphere in the room.

" Can someone please explain what's gong on?" Jasper asked.

" Dylan is my cousin, he's about two years older than me. He also bullied me while at Midnight academy." Twilight explained. " After settling I'm calling dad, you can't be our guardian. Come on you guys, I'll show you your room."

Twilight went upstairs and we all followed. The first door on the right had a picture of a pixie.

" Alright Ali, have fun."

Twilight opened the door and it was so pink I thought a huge piece of bubble gum exploded. There was pink everywhere. The bed, night stand and the ceiling were light shades of pink. The carpet was hot pink and the walls were a slightly dark shade of pink with bubbles of bubble gum pink painted on. Next to a cough that was also pink was a double door that opened to a closet twice the size of the room. Alice squealed and started bouncing on the bed.

" THANK YOU!" Alice screamed.

" Yeah, it's a little bit of a pink overload but Alice likes it." Twilight shrugged.

" Alice, _bé twill tela temi atout tour paste afte theta sé ghier Roma_."(**sorry, this is supposed to be Italian, i did my best. Twilight said: we will tell them about our past after they see their rooms.)** Twilight said in what I figured was Italian. Twilight lead us across the hall to a door that had a picture of a gun. Twilight opened it and the room was pretty cool. The walls were painted blue and white. On one side hung a battered Union flag and the other hung another battered flag only this on was the Confederate flag. The bed, which was facing north of us, had an American Flag comforter. There were bookshelves and a desk with a laptop. Where the Confederate flag hung was a case underneath. Jasper walked over and gasped. _" No way."_ Jasper thought.

" Twilight, are these real?" Jasper asked.

" Yeah, they were mine when I served in the war." All three of us guys turned to Twi in shock. She rolled her eyes and pointed to herself. " Vampire remember."

Twilight left and we followed. We went to the room next to Alice, I could still hear her jumping on the bed chanting; Twilight is the bestiest sister ever! over and over. The door had a picture of and old car. Twilight opened the door and I was impressed. The walls were painted red and hot pink with racing strips. It looked like a mixture of a garage and a runway, There was a closet the same as Alice's. Rosalie gave Twilight a hug and started going threw the closet.

" Rose is a big gear head when it comes to cars but a total girl when it comes to make-up and shit like that." Twilight explained. Now there was only me, Emmett, Bella and Twilight. The rest of us followed Twilight as she showed us a room with a game console picture. She opened it up and I was pretty sure both mine and Emmett's mouths dropped off to the floor. It was full of games. Every single game system you could ever imagine and games galore. There were also a few weight scattered in the corner. I seriously thought Emmett was going to faint. He turned to Twilight and gave her the hugest bear hug and spun her around. Twilight threw her head back and laughed.

" Your Welcome, Em. Now put me down." I looked at Bella and smiled, she blushed slightly and looked away.

" You are the best little sis!"

Emmett put Twilight down and went to look at all the games. I chuckled and shook my head. Emmett was such a kid. Twilight walked out of the room and to a room next to Rosalie's room. It had a picture of a book on the door. When Twilight open it I thought we had the wrong room. The room looked exactly like a library. Bookshelves covered the light blue walls, there was a desk like Jasper's and had a laptop. I let a low whistle.

"It's Bella's room." Twilight smiled _" Bella, I don't know how to start our story." _Twilight spoke to Bella in her mind. Bella looked up at Twilight and smiled._ "Start at the beginning."_

Twilight nodded in understanding, she motioned for me to follow. She stopped across the hall and I knew it was mine. **( imagine Edward's bedroom from the movie, I'm not sure how to describe it)** I loved it, I walked around taking it all in. I noticed Twilight standing in the door way.

" Thank you, this is amazing." I said not sure how to tell her how great full I am. Twilight moved from her position in the door way and sat on my bed. She looked down, when she looked up her face looked sad.

" In fifteen minutes could you drag everyone away from their rooms, tell the girl that it's time."

" Okay, thank you again."

Twilight nodded and left to go to what I assumed was her room. I looked through my CD's and picked one of my favorites.

*** (( ***

Fifteen minutes later all of us, even Dylan was in the living room. Silence hung in the air. Twilight came down the stairs and sat in the middle of the floor. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella sat behind her, their expressions somber. Twilight sighed.

" I was born around the seveenteen hundreds, not sure exactly but that's my greatest guess. Carlisle was a full vampire when he met my mother, Esme. Esme was a Gifted witch at the time, eventually as time went on the fell in love. They got married and Esme got pregnant with me, both she and I almost died. Dad had to make the snap decision and change her into a vampire. I had to be sent to live with my dad's family while mom learned how to deal with her thirst, since I had human in me they didn't want me to get hurt. The first person I met was Rosalie, she had gotten in a fight with her parents and ran away. She had heard rumors that I was not normal and begged me to take her with me since I was leaving. Turns out that the argument between her parents was about her being a real witch, eventually we became almost like sisters so I had to turn her into a vampire. Bella, I met next. It was the eighteen hundreds and I was with Rose visiting Carlisle at the hospital, Bella was in the ward he was looking after. We would visit her everyday and it became known that she had an unknown disease. I begged Carlisle and so he changed her." Twilight's eyes were far away. " It's best if I just show you Alice's past, it's difficult for me to explain."

_Flash back_

_It was around the nineteen twenties and I was in the mortal world. I had taken accustom to just wandering on the streets, watching humans normal mundane life's. A few mythical creatures would pass me and murmur ' Lady Twilight' while giving a slight nod. My dad had just opened Midnight academy and our family was now very popular. I had also just turned seventeen six days ago, which was when dad turned me into a full vampire. Rosalie was off shopping with Bella so I was free to have a look around. That was when I heard a scream for help._

**CLIFF HANGER! Don't kill me, I felt like this was a good place to stop. I hope you liked this chapter and I want you all to know that one of my best friends helped me create the rooms. She really helped me with Alice's room because I'm not girly and what not.**

**I would really like to know your thoughts on this chapter, also I would like to know what song Twilight should be listening to when she enters the parking lot for everyone's first day of school.**

**LOL ( lots of love) - Cameo  
**


	4. Hard to tell

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter this picks up were it left off. Also when its done it's in Twilight's point of view. So the songs Twilight will be listening to are: _Ciroc & Roll and To Catch a Snipe by Let's Get It_, my cousin is the drummer in the band and they are awesome!, and _Playing God by Paramore._ They are awesome songs. So enjoy!**

_I followed to where the scream came from. There I found a girl about five or six. She had inky black hair that spiked all over. She was being held up by her dress. The guy holding her was Richard Magson, a known vampire felon. I ran quietly up to him._

_" Let her go Richard!" I yelled at him, he turned to me. Richard tried to look scary, to others he would look menacing but I've delt with much worse things._

_" Well, if it isn't Lady Twilight, shouldn't I be honored." Richard sneered. " What do you want? You're interrupting my snack."_

_" You know the rules." I said through clenched teeth._

_" Forget the rules." Richard threw the girl towards me. I held out my hands, stopping her from falling. Carefully I brought her to my arms. I clutched her and focused on Richard. I tore him apart and caught him on fire. I went back to Midnight. Once there I made sure she was alright, she was just little shaken up. I sat her down in my room._

_" I'm Twilight, what's your name?"_

_" Alice." She sniffled. I smiled gently_

_" How old are you sweetie?"_

_" Ten years old, I'm small for my age."_

_( Seven years later)_

_I looked out my window and sighed. There was a knock at my door. " Come in." Alice opened the door and danced in. I smiled sadly._

_" How was you're transformation?" I asked_

_" Horrible." Alice said bluntly. " Bella and Rosalie will be here...now."_

_Bella and Rosalie came in just as Alice finished that statment. Again I smiled sadly._

_" Hey, is everything alright? Why'd you call us in?" Bella asked. I sat at my desk chair and sighed._

_" I called you in because a war has broke out in the mortal world between humans and myths. They need me, I leave tomorrow."_

_" But you can't!" Rosalie yelled._

_" I have to. I love you guys."_

_***((***_

All the guys including Dylan were shocked. I stood up and went into the kitchen. I needed air, it was so annoying having Dylan here. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I used my Gift and made the water dance, someone came in. Alice came up to me.

" Chickie, I know that it must have been hard for you to relive that but they needed to know." Alice comforted me. I sighed and turned to her.

" Sweetie, it was hard and I'm glad you're concerned it's just that." I paused. " We have never been to a normal school and I'm so worried that I will screw up and hurt someone."

" You don't know that for sure. Hell, I don't even know and I'm the psychic." I smiled, Alice always knew how to make me feel better.

" Let's go back, this is going to be fun" I said sarcastically.

Alice and I walked back into the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were discussing something, Bella was reading her new book while Jasper, Edward and Dylan talked. I cleared my throat and sat down.

" Okay, so how is this going to work out?" Alice asked.

" I was thinking, Emmett, Edward and I are the Cullen's." I started. " Alice and Bella are the Swan twins and Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins."

" Makes sense." Everyone agreed. I went back up to my room and waited for the sun to rise. I thought it was pretty funny that only three people in this house that actually needed sleep. Downstairs Rosalie and Bella decided to go hunting while Alice went through her closet. I laid on my bed and listened to music to help pass the time. When it was time to get up I went and woke the guys up. Alice had already laid theirs and our clothes out. She picked out light wash jeans, white t-shirt, with a black zip-up hoodie. I also had black bangles and black Converse. I ruffled Alice's hair as I went past her in the kitchen. She stuck her tongue out at me.

" Hey Chickie." Alice tossed an apple in the air.

" Morning Sweetie." I stopped the apple mid-air. She jumped up and grabbed hold of it. Her legs dangled in the air. Jasper came in just as I raised the fruit. He caught Alice as her grip slipped from the apple. I muffled a laughter.

" Do you do this every morning?" Jasper asked. Alice and I looked at each other.

" Yeah." We answered at the same time.

" That's nice to know." Jasper smiled at Alice. The rest of the gang came in, the guys except for Dylan grabbed something to eat. I kept the apple in mid-air and had it float around. It was nice for me to use my abilities without the restrictions of MA so I was using them until Edward got my attention.

" We should get going." I sighed and set the apple down on the counter. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I rode in the Jeep while Bella and Edward rode in his Volvo. I kept my iPod on and watch as Forks flew by. When we arrived at school I took a deep breath and stepped out.

**There you go, chapter four. Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. ANsorry

** Okay so I am terribly sorry about this but I really need to ask a few questions and tell you a few things. One I made a banner and I would like for you to check it out, just go to the website I did my best and hope you like it. Also the girl is obviously Twilight because its about her and the others, the guy is Lucas you'll meeting the next chapter. I also want to ask if you think I should repost Muted Silence, the reason I took it down was that I didn't think that I would have been able to finish it but I took the time and rewrote it. I would love your opinion.**

**My play Willy Wonka and the chocolate fountain Jr. is going to be running tech-week next week so I might not be able to update then. I would really appreciate your comments on my work and it would be great if you suggest my story or stories if you really like them. My friends say that I'm a good writer but I think that it would be cool if I could have more opinions.**

**Finally I just want to say that I love all your reviews and hope you continue to review.**

**LOL (lots of love) Conner (I changed it to Conner)  
**


	6. Stares

**Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I've been busy as usual but the good news is you are about to read another chapter! **

**I don't own anything, well maybe, no I don't definitely not.**

TwiPOV

I've been stared at before, like when Carlisle and Esme opened Midnight or when I came home after the war. But it's been a while and I have forgotten how annoying it is having all these people stare at you. When I stepped out of the car and walked over to where the rest of the gang was. I could already hear the whispers. Alice was talking to Jasper, giggling ever so often, I knew it was only a matter of time before they would be going out. All of a sudden a girl came up to us, she had curly brown hair with plain brown eyes that were caked with make-up. She also had clothes that were two sizes too small. I tried to hide the disgust on my face but of course Jasper knew, he chuckled when he read my emotions. I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Hi, my name's Jessica. What's yours?" Jessica asked. I noticed that her question was directed towards the guys. I rolled my eyes and walked past her to the main office. I got everyone schedules and went back. Jessica was joined by a girl with blond hair and equally caked face. Her voice was slightly nasally and annoying. They were trying to flirt with the guys. I noticed Jasper had his hand in Alice's and Rosalie had her arm around Emmett's waist. I yelled to Bella in Italian, I basically I told her that it was about time for Alice and Rosalie to find their soul mates. I knew even if they didn't that Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were going to be together. The girls turned to me as they saw me coming up, I smirked as I walked up to everyone.

" So why are you bothering my family?" I asked the bimbos.

" We aren't we were just talking to them." Blondie flipped her hair over her shoulder. " And who are you?"

" Twilight. Now, I have everything that we need. Let's go." Without waiting I walked off. I sensed them following me and slipped their schedules to them. Bella, Edward, Alice and I had English first so together. Upon entering the class was dead silent, I rolled my eyes and walked up to the teacher. He was a middle aged balding man with a comb over and big glasses. The teacher told us to introduce ourselves, I stood in front along with everyone else.

"I'm Twilight, this is my brother Edward, and my two adoptive sisters Bella and Alice." I fled to the back of the class as soon as I finished.

The rest of the day was filled with more stares, people coming up to me and a whole lot of whispers. By lunch time I was about to kill something, I was going insane. I slammed my lunch plate down hard but not hard enough to break the table.

" Seriously I don't know how you three deal with this! It's only been half a day and I'm almost insane!" I practically yelled. Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair. I shot him a warning glare.

"Hello, who is that cutie walking towards us?" Rosalie asked looking up from her mirror. I turned and saw him. He had light brown hair that was shaggy and hung slightly in his hazel green eyes. He was muscular but not like Emmett, and he was walking up to us. Only the person he was looking at was me. I turned and grabbed my sketch book, keeping my mind occupied.

" Hey. I'm Lucas." I heard the guy say. " I was just wondering if you three guys would like to join the football team, tryouts are this week and you guys would probably be awesome. They also have cheer leading if your interested ladies."

" The goth interested in cheer leading?" Lauren laughed coming up to us. " When hell freezes over."

I stood up. My temper always gets me in trouble but I loved it. The rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins, call me sadistic or whatever but that's just the way I am. This time I felt that my anger was going to help me.

" Well, I'm guessing it's about to get pretty damn cold down there cause guess what?" I asked, my voice was low and dangerous. " I'm trying out, so are my sisters."

I turned and stalked out of the lunch room. I heard Alice squealing at the prospect of those 'cute' uniforms, Bella groaning, and Rosalie thinking how good she would look. I told Jasper that I would be back before school was over and if I'm not then don't worry about me. Before I could sprint off I heard footsteps following. I spun around and got in a defensive stance but straightened once I saw it was only Lucas.

" What." I spat, I was still a little pissed at Lauren.

" I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He held up his hands to show he wouldn't hurt me. It wasn't myself I was worried about.

" I'm not a little kid, I am fine by myself." I kicked a rock that was laying on the ground.

"I know it's your first day and all but how about we skip?" Lucas asked.

" Fine, but you have to come with me to my house so I can let my cousin know were I'm going." I smirked

" What about your parents?" Lucas asked as we walked towards his car.

" They are in California." I lied. " My parents wanted us to try to have a normal life so they sent us to live with Dylan."

" Why did they want you to live a normal life?"

" My parents are rich, we've gone to private schools since we had to go to school. My parents hated that we lived sheltered lives so they sent us here." Everyone agreed that it was the best we could come up, it made sense. Plus Carlisle and Esme were well known around California so that was on our side if anyone got suspicious. Soon we made it to my house.

** Sorry it has taken so long to update. I hope like this chapter.**


	7. AN

**Hey, it's Angel here. I'm sorry for the author's note but I needed to ask questions and what not.**

**First I am looking for a beta for both Twilight's Beauty and Poison Lips, If anyone would like to volunteer that would be great.**

**Second I'm looking for someone who would like to do banners for most of my stories.**

**Also about Posion Lips, I'm not sure if many people like the story so if you could give me some feed back that would be awesome.**

**Review if you have any questions or you are interested please.**

**LoL-(Lots of Love) Angel  
**


	8. Hanging Out

**Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I've been busy as usual but the good news is you are about to read another chapter! **

**I don't own anything, well maybe, no I don't definitely not.**

TwiPov

I set my things down beside the door. Lucas was right behind me looking around the place. I looked around for Dylan and soon found him in his room. I was still upset that he was our guardian but the good news was that James would be coming to visit soon.

"I'm going out, school was hell. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay that's fine."

I huffed in frustration, James would have been all over my ass but Dylan could care less. I stomped down the stairs careful not to break them, Esme would yell at me for not controlling my strength. I got to the bottom and saw Lucas looking at my pictures, some I took myself others of my not so normal child hood. Right now he was looking at a current one, it was of me, Alice, Rose and Bella in our school uniforms. I snuck up behind him and yelled 'BOO!' Lucas screamed and turned around. I laughed so hard I almost fell over, even though I couldn't fall. Lucas glared at me.

"Ha ha, real funny."

"First, it wasn't funny. It was fucking hilarious. Second, sarcasm is my thing." I said seriously then burst out laughing.

"It your done laughing at me, how about we leave." Lucas was half way out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him. "How about we go to La Push?"

I froze, that's where the shapshifters were and they didn't like me that much. James was a lycan which made me have lycan blood in me, and since I was a mudder they thought I wasn't as high as I'm supposed to be. A mudder is a term that the other world uses to describe a mythical creature that have more than one type of blood. Like a vampire, Gifted, witch, and manipulator, if you have only two types of blood then you aren't really considered a mudder just mixed. I'm one of the only mudders around. Really they didn't ban me since I'm rarely here so there really wasn't any harm.

"Okay."

We drove to La Push and found our way to First Beach. I loved the sights, it was beautiful. I grabbed a blanket from the trunk that I had put there a few weeks ago after Bella, Rose, Alice and I went swimming. I laid down the blanket and then sat down. I patted the spot next to me so Lucas sat down.

"I haven't been here in a long time." I sighed. It had been four years since the last time I came to Forks and that was only for a day.

"Really, why?"

"My parents traveled a lot. I never really had one specific home, always changing. It seemed like with every new city came a new problem. But I am kinda glad that we moved a lot." I explained. Lucas was about to ask why when someone yelled at us, trying to get our attention.

"Twilight!" I recognized the voice as Sam, one of the only shapshifters who was okay with me. Unfortunately the whole pack was with him. I smiled and hugged him, he had saved me a couple of times and I have saved him as well so we were on good terms. "How have you been?"

"Hanging in there. Sometimes the feelings come and go but I've been doing pretty good." Sam could sympathize with how I felt since he was in the war.

"Glad to hear your doing good. Tell your sisters I said hi."

"Will do. How's Emily?" Emily was Paul's imprint.

"She's doing really well. Our wedding is next month, you and your sister's need to come."

"Sam, how can you stand talking to a mudder?" A guy I remember being named Paul asked in disgust. Lucas got up and came up to me.

"Paul easy. Okay no need to make a scene."

"Your pretty cute, your name is Twilight?" a guy I didn't recognize asked.

"Yes my name Twilight." I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"That's cool, my name is Jacob."

"Whatever." I turned to Sam. Lucas looked like he had a lot of questions but I shook my head and mouthed 'later'. "Sam, this is Lucas. He goes to my school and accidentally got me to try out for cheer-leading.

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped before he started laughing. I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Sorry but you a cheer leader? No just not possible."

It's true. A bitch named Lauren told me I couldn't possibly be a cheer leader and well you know me." I shrugged.

"Yes, You see Lucas. Let me give you a lesson in Twilight 101." Sam said seriously all though you could see the glint of amusement in his eyes. "When you tell Twilight she can't do something or make her mad, she'll do whatever it takes to prove you wrong. Trust me on this one."

"Ah, your just envious of my mad skills." We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Twi, how about you come over for a few minutes. I know Emily might kill me if I talked to you and didn't invite you over."

"Only for a few minutes. But Alice, Rose, Bella and I will be back for some cliff diving. Plus we have three guys for you to meet, you might like them."

We headed down to Sam and Emily's house. After an hour of laughing and joking, the rest of the pack left because I was here and didn't want to be around me. I looked at my watch and realized that the gang would be home by now. I told Emily and Sam good bye and left with Lucas.

"It's later." Once we got in the car. Those were the first words Lucas said to me, I huffed.

"They were the La Push gang. Sam is the closest with me, the others don't like me because I come from money." It was a lie of course but couldn't tell him that. "They call me a mudder because well they compare me to dirt."

"Sam seems cool. I don't like Jacob though." His voice seemed to hold an emotion I was unaware of.

"Well, neither did I." I huffed at the thought of him.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. For some odd reason Lucas grabbed my hand. I looked down, shocked at this. Lucas shrugged, said that he just felt like it. Finally we got home, I saw that everyone was home. It took all that I had not to run full speed up to the house.

"Twilight, did you really have to leave?" Bella asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather have dad be furious that I killed that bitch?" I asked in return.

"No never mind."

"Twilight, what have you done now?" I turned to where the voice was and squealed.

**There you have it. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
